The Heart Never Lies
by greyslostwho
Summary: UNLIKELY TO BE COMPLETED. Based on the McFly song. Booth&Brennan, throughout a tumultuous relationship. Sixshot.
1. Some people laugh

**THE HEART NEVER LIES**

**Based on the McFly ;) song. Booth&Brennan, throughout a tumultuous relationship. Sixshot.**

**A/N: The brilliance of Bones lately has led me into the fic world again :D**

**This will deal with some of the issues brought up in CMitML, and maybe date back to the WitW/PitH issues.**

**Some people laugh**

It had been four years since they met in bad circumstances and both made a private vow of hatred with themselves. Four years since they had decided they were unable to work together for sure, that they would only drive one another insane.

Four years in which they had grown to love one another.

The first time he made her laugh, that was his first major achievement. Seeing the smile etched into her face and knowing he put it there… that made his day. Hell, it made his year. And when he laughed at her… that warmed her heart a little, though she would never mention it. When she frowned at him confusedly and he leant a little closer to explain the pop culture reference… that made her smile. And then came a time when they were able to laugh together – in the diner, in her apartment, on the job. Smile and laugh at totally the same thing at totally the same time and if he thought about it hard enough – that was magic. That it was possible to connect that way with a person, to be so _in tune _with them that you could sometimes see what the other person was thinking almost… and yet sometimes he had no idea how to read her mind.

It wasn't like any other relationship she'd ever had. Every other relationship she'd been in had been purely a friendship, or a physical attraction built into a relationship of varying degrees. Her friends were her friends, she enjoyed their company, and her sexual relationships had always been satisfying enough. It had never occurred to her that this was because she didn't know what else there was. But her relationship with him wasn't just friendship, but it hadn't crossed to physical. She didn't have a word in her vocabulary for the way she felt about him… she just… wanted him near.

Always.

_And some people cry,_

And laughing wasn't all. He was there to hold her when the tear-dams broke and she couldn't hold it in anymore. He was there when she finally realised she had lost her mother, he was there when she finally realised she had found her father. He was there when someone she had taught, nurtured, turned on her, and he was there when other people turned against her, didn't understand her. And he didn't ask for anything from her, just held her until the tears stopped.

That was the problem, the one time he wasn't there. The time she thought he would never be there again. She had been strong, walked away from the hospital, got into her car, started the engine. Halfway down the highway she'd had to pull over, and for three hours she'd sat on the side of the road. The tears just wouldn't stop. Then she'd driven home in the half light of the morning and cried some more, until she wasn't sure it was physically possible to lose anymore liquid.

But he couldn't know any of that. It wasn't her way.

She hadn't seen him cry. Not for a long time. Sure, there'd been a few moments when she'd seen chocolate eyes well up, but he'd never come crying to her, for want of a better phrase.

Not that she hadn't seen him at his lowest, though. His soul bared to her, raw all over. With three words, in a bus shelter, one night.

"My dad drank."

It was the first time he ever really showed her himself. What was under the armour. And she'd listened in silence, held in her own tears, and then held him.

Since then, they'd really _talked. _About his difficult past, and somehow it was easier. She knew him like he knew her and everything was stronger than before.

_  
And some people live, _

He'd been showing her more of normality with every day. She would never admit it to herself but she'd spent years of her life not really living. A mechanical, brilliant, focused anthropologist with no hint of _human _in there anywhere.

It was the little things that began to show her. Stealing his last fries and him just giving her that knowing smile. Lying on a blanket in a field somewhere in the middle of nowhere watching the stars, feeling the wind in her hair and his gaze on her as she named the constellations for him. Dancing – in a bar in Aurora, at Angela and Hodgins' real wedding, finally, at the Jeffersonian Annual Winter Ball, to Hot Blooded in her apartment… Playing with Parker, falling in love with his familiar eyes, realising that how much a father loved a son was stronger than science could provide her answers for.

Late nights with takeout and paperwork. Falling asleep together on the couch, and feeling ever-comfortable there.

_  
And some people die, _

In their line of work, there would always be backlash from the job. There would always be pain. There were the cases where they would fight one another's eyes, refusing to acknowledge how emotionally involved they had let themselves become. How they would sign simultaneously at the end sometimes, and realise quite how close they had become when just standing talking to the other made up for the pain the case had caused.

Then there was the danger, and the number of times he'd saved her life, she couldn't count. He knew, without a doubt, that if anything ever happened to her, he could no longer be held responsible for his actions. And she knew, from those two weeks, the worst two weeks of her whole life, how she shut down without him there. How they couldn't function alone anymore.

_  
And some people run, _

_Right into the fire, _

He was in his office, working on the backlog from one particularly awkward case, when the news flashed up the image of the Jeffersonian fire. He could hardly register anything but the words, "some fatalities, number as yet unconfirmed."

He wasn't fit to drive then, but he drove anyway, until he was standing outside, frantically dialling her number, standing behind the fire service lines, heart thumping and blood running cold.

The voicemail message he suddenly received, he almost couldn't believe:

"Booth, it's me. Angela thought you might be worried, so I just phoned to let you know I'm fine, we're all fine. The fire wasn't anywhere near us, we all got out quickly and were sent home. That's all. See you. Bye."

How it took a good ten minutes before his heart rate slowed again, all the time thoughts flying through his head, thoughts he'd hardly allowed himself to think before, thoughts feeling running deeper than words could convey.

_  
And some people hide,  
Their every desire  
_

That was when he made his decision. He was in love with Temperance Brennan, and he had come so close to losing her today that with it he had almost lost his mind. He got back into his SUV and started to drive towards her apartment. This couldn't go on. Life, just life in general… it was dangerous. People died all the time. And if she died, or he died, and he couldn't really say she was his…

The adrenalin pumping through his veins didn't give him the chance to think that maybe she would disagree, maybe she wouldn't reciprocate. All he could think of was he needed to tell her how he felt. He needed her to know she had someone who would fly around the world and back for her. He couldn't think beyond the moment he blurted it all out, but that didn't matter, not now…

Their relationship was about to shift.

**A/N2: Please review!!!!!!! (no McFly bashing though, please. I love them!!!!) Bear in mind that this is mainly set up for the next five chapters, so I know the pace feels a little odd - it's supposed to be that way. Cheers.**

**xglwx**


	2. But we are the lovers

**THE HEART NEVER LIES**

**Based on the McFly ;) song. Booth&Brennan, throughout a tumultuous relationship. Sixshot.**

**A/N: The brilliance of Bones lately has led me into the fic world again :D**

**This will deal with some of the issues brought up in CMitML, and maybe date back to the WitW/PitH issues.**

**But we are the lovers**

"Booth." She said as she answered the door, smiling slightly, wearily. He looked her up and down, mentally reassuring herself that she would survive. She was slightly paler than usual, but then, maybe that was just the light, and her eyes were tired, sad, but hadn't they always been?

"Bones." He forced a smile, finding a lump suddenly in his throat. _She was alive, and the same. _

She frowned, looking at him, and then looking at her watch. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

He shrugged, "I got your message."

Silence. She couldn't see what he wanted to say, and how could she? He could hardly see it himself.

"Bones, are you all right?"

"I told you I was. I thought you got the message."

He ran his hands through his short hair. "Can… can I come in?"

She frowned again, but nodded. "Sure."

He walked through her apartment, marvelling a little that nothing had changed in the outside world when so much had changed inside him. This revelation, he'd only know he really, truly, deeply loved her for a matter of minutes, and already it was eating him apart inside. And he had to get it out before the adrenalin coursing through him dissipated, and he chickened out. Before he managed to lie to himself that it was just the shock making him feel that way, and before he kept his feelings to himself forever.

"Bones, you might want to sit down."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

He swallowed. "I have something to tell you."

"And why would I want to sit down?"

He smiled a little. "Never mind."

She sunk into the sofa anyway, and a little part of his brain noted how infuriating she was.

"Have you got any beer, Bones?"

"Yes." She said, but made no move to get it.

"Bones?"

"Uh huh?"

"Beer?"

"I thought you had something to tell me."

So stalling wasn't an option. He nodded slowly, swallowing the strange taste rising in his mouth. This was the make or break moment. This was where he either got everything he ever wanted or destroyed everything he held dear.

"Booth? Is everything all right?"

_Was everything all right? _No. But it might never be again if he didn't get this out now.

"Bones… I… I love you."

_Way to go, Booth. Just blurt it out. You've know her long enough now to know she needs warning._

She said nothing, just looked down at her hands for a moment, and then back up at him.

"Booth, is this some sort of joke?" she said through gritted teeth, and he shivered when he realised he had never heard her sound in so much pain.

"No!"

She shook her head at him, stood up from the couch and walked over to the window, unable to look directly at him.

_  
If you don't believe me, _

"Bones…" he began tentatively.

"Not right now." She snapped, still looking away, at the traffic speeding past as if nothing had happened, as if their world wasn't crumbling.

"I-"

"I said not right now, Booth! I can't… I just… it's not funny…"

He stood up too, skimming calloused fingers through short chocolate hair, sighing. "Bones, will you look at me?"

She turned towards him, and he had to grit his teeth when he saw her eyes full of tears. She immediately looked down, unable to face whatever it was that was burning in his eyes.

"Bones, I-"

"What, Booth? Don't apologise to me. I… I just… it's not a joke to me."

Confused, he took a tentative step towards her. "It's not a joke to me either! I… maybe I shouldn't have just come out with it like that, but… I just freaked when I heard about the fire. You could've been killed, and all of a sudden I just realised that there was no point keeping it a secret from you anymore!" _Deep breaths, Booth. _"And I'm not asking you for anything, I just had to let you know, couldn't be keeping it to myself anymore. I'm not.. I'm not _joking, _Bones. Even… even if I didn't… I wouldn't _joke _about it… I do lo-"

But he broke off, because she was **looking **at him now.

_  
Then just look into my eyes, _

He said nothing.

She said nothing.

Then…. "You weren't joking."

Two steps forward, and he caught her hands in his.

"I wasn't joking."

"You… you can't love me." She whispered, stepping a little closer to him.

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm… I'm useless at love, Booth, half the time I don't even believe in it, you deserve someone be-"

"I don't deserve _you."_

His lips crashed into hers, sending her staggering back until she hit the window with a soft _thunk. _That would be a little sore, but right now she didn't care. Booth's lips on hers weren't an opportunity she was going to pass up for the minor problem of having her head bruised against the double glazing. Her eyes drifted shut as her mouth opened slowly, her hands slowly travelling up to cup his face between them, thoughts only of the here and now….

He broke away, loathe to do so but knowing it was necessary, because this wasn't going to be a one time thing. This thing had to last.

A vague thought… she hit her head. He put his hand up to the back of her skull and stroked softly.

"Sorry."

She smiled a little. "Don't be."

He stroked her cheek and then took her hands, before realising they were standing in the window, the pair of them, breathing heavily, and well… his shirt had seen better days…

He led her away, she seemed reluctant to move, but did so, and they both sat on Brennan's couch, as they had moments ago, lifetimes ago.

"You really weren't joking?" she asked, but she was smiling now.

He shook his head. "I meant it, Bones, every word. And I know now isn't the best time, or the most appropriate time, and it was decidedly unromantic and-"

"Would you just let me talk, Booth?"

He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"I… you… you… you have to understand that I am useless at this. I run away at the slightest thought of commitment, I work too much, I'll send you home if I'm in a bad mood, I don't want what you want, I can't bring myself to say I love you too…" She trailed off, eyes wide.

"Sounds like you just said it to me."

He had a ridiculous smile on his, and she gave a shy one back.

_  
Cause the heart never lies  
_

"All those things, Bones… they're _you. _I wouldn't want to change them. I… I want you, all of you, every flaw and fault and dysfunctional little trait… I want all of that, and well as everything… everything that amazes me about you."

She smiled, suddenly coy. "And what would that be?"

"Your heart. You're full of love, even if you don't realise it. Your dedication, your smile, your eyes… that brain." He swatted her lightly on the head. "I love all of it."

She sighed. "So we're really gonna do this…"

He swallowed. Whatever that was, it wasn't anywhere near rejection…

"If you want."

"I do."

"We're gonna do it properly, though, Bones. You know I'll have to tell Cullen, and-" he winced, "-Cam."

She nodded.

"They might even split us up…"

She threaded her fingers into his hair. "I want all of you, Booth, not just a partner. And if I have to lose my partner to get that then-"

He kissed her lightly. "I'm gonna go home, in a moment. And tomorrow night I'm taking you out on a date."

She raised her eyebrows, bringing her hands down to rest, flat, on his chest, moving closer to him. His breath hitched. "You're not – staying?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself. "No. Properly, Bones."

She shrugged. "The way I see it, we've practically been dating for the past two years."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

She kissed him gently. "There just wasn't enough of this."

He smiled. "I don't wanna lose you, Bones, I'm not gonna do anything that might make you run…"

Her legs twined with his, she crawled across to him on the couch, lowering herself into his lap. "The only way I'm running, Booth, is your way."

He kissed her, less gently.

"Stay." She whispered.

"You don't have to ask twice."

**A/N: Sorry it took quite so long to update, I got really busy, really sidetracked, and wrote a couple of Christmas fics :D**

**Hope you didn't think I went too OOC, or the pace was wrong. This is a hard length of story for me to write, I'm a oneshot or massive epic girl, truthfully. Please review, anyway, I value your opinions.**

**Merry Day After Boxing Day!!**


	3. Some people fight

**THE HEART NEVER LIES**

**Based on the McFly ;) song. Booth&Brennan, throughout a tumultuous relationship. Sixshot.**

**A/N: The brilliance of Bones lately has led me into the fic world again :D**

**This will deal with some of the issues brought up in CMitML, and maybe date back to the WitW/PitH issues.**

_  
_**And some people fight**

He trailed kissed across her collarbone, up her neck, over her jaw, to her mouth. She sighed gently against his lips, wrapping her arms around him.

"I could stay like this all day." She whispered, "Just you… and me… I can just forget…"

He smiled, stroking her hair out of her face and pressing a light kiss to her cheekbone.

It had been three months since they'd started "something". Deputy Director Cullen and Cam had had much to say about it, but eventually it had been decided that the pair of them would continue working together, as long as they continued therapy with Sweets. Therapy had become this mass of awkwardness, because despite Brennan's attempts to be 100% professional, Booth's attempts to make Sweets feel extremely uncomfortable worked to a tee, and at the end of the sessions invariably Booth and Brennan would be chuckling to themselves whilst the very red faced therapist exited, clutching futile files.

Angela had been ecstatic. She'd wanted to throw all sorts of parties and things, but Brennan had made her keep it on the low, because it wasn't at all highly thought of in the FBI, and neither Booth nor Brennan wanted to discredit her strong reputation. But one good thing had come out of Angela's obsession with sorting out Brennan's love-life ending – she had decided to sort out her own. It had taken many tears, grovelling, blazing rows and empty threats before Angela and Hodgins reconciled.

Angela had just let Brennan know she was pregnant.

For now, everything was perfect, or as close to perfect as it could be, with their job, and with Rebecca being difficult about Parker, and then Max's cancer…

It had crept up on them like a thief in the night, and all of a sudden words were falling from Brennan's lips, like 'three months to live', 'terminal', and 'nearly the end'.

The first night, all Booth could do was hold her. She had sobbed until there were no tears left to cry, and then spent a good hour apologising for her emotions. He'd held her, and stroked her hair, and promised to come with her to visit her father the next day.

_  
And some people fall,_

This morning, nothing was out of the ordinary. Booth and Brennan had been to visit Max yesterday morning, and had then babysat for Russ and Amy's girls whilst they went to visit him in the evening. They'd come home, exhausted and emotionally drained, drank their way through a bottle of wine and collapsed, fatigued, into Brennan's bed.

And now here they were.

"I'm tired of it all, Booth." She whispered, "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take…"

He kissed her. "You're stronger than that, Bones. And you're not alone. We're gonna get through this, whatever happens."

She hadn't talked about it much, hadn't found that talking made anything better. She just wanted, before, to drown herself in him until she could hardly remember her own name, let alone the fact that she was about to lose her last parent.

But today was different somehow. She would look back on it, thinking it was with a sense of foreboding that she confided in him.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered, hoping it would be enough, for now, to make her smile. She didn't smile enough these days, and it hurt him as much as it hurt her.

"I… I don't think I'm ready to lose him." She murmured, "I don't think I'm ready for him to go just yet…"

He hugged her tightly to him, blinking back tears himself. "He doesn't want to go anywhere Bones, but it's not… I know you don't believe in Heaven, but it's not forever…"

_  
Others pretend, _

She smiled through her tears, but it was bittersweet. "Thank you." She whispered, before deepening his kiss.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, this desperate, this pained. But Booth knew now was not the time to argue with her, so he conceded, heavy-hearted.

They were interrupted, by the buzzing of Brennan's cell phone. She pulled away from him, wiped her eyes, and answered.

"Brennan. Hello, Dr Rogers… oh God. Oh. No… are-are you sure? I-"

She dropped the phone, fingers shaking, turning to Booth with complete desperation in her eyes. Booth picked it up.

"Dr Rogers? It's Agent Booth."

"Max Keenan passed away this morning."

_No._

That couldn't happen, not now. She was doing fine, she just needed her father, just for a month or two more, this was too early.

"Agent Booth?"

"Thank you, Dr Rogers. I have to go."

He ended the call, and wrapped the sobbing woman opposite in his arms, realising that he had no idea what to do next.

_  
They don't care at all, _

The funeral was a quiet affair, and he stood beside her the whole time, holding onto her hand. She was stony faced, pale, unwavering - and he came to realise then, at the most inappropriate time, that she was identical to how she had been at his "funeral". He realised then, with an unwelcome jolt, that he had always put her coldness down to a lack of caring, when in reality, this was just the face she had to show the world. He realised that she had probably had a breakdown as she had with him in the bedroom, but that time, she had been alone. At that moment, he didn't think he had ever loved another human being that much. As Max Keenan was lowered into his final resting place, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, hearing her ragged breathing, the only giveaway of any grief.

She threw herself into work, of course she did. That was how she coped. He didn't push her. He was her partner at work, he helped her finish and close every case, and at night he was there, just to hold her in her silent, unspeakable pain.

And when she was ready to let it all out, which took months, when she finally broke down on her living room floor and cried, he was there to pick her up.

_  
If you wanna fight,  
_

Things, from there, perked up. She started seeing Sweets on his own once every fortnight, and although he was sure she was sarcastic and unwilling to divulge anything, he knew her well enough to know that she liked the therapist, and talking to him loosened her up a little and made her more relaxed at home. She was changing, that was obvious, because she asked him to move in with her. In the most backwards, painful, Bones-like way, but she did.

"Don't go." She whispered, one night, when he had to get up early to get Parker the next day.

"Bones, I have to – I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He kissed her head.

"Don't go. Ever. Live with me." She said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He settled back down beside her.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She nodded, and spoke in a small voice, quite unlike her usual, assured one. "I want you here forever."

Neither of them said anything more after that.

_I'll stand right beside you,  
_

That was months ago now. It was now over six months since Max had passed away, and Brennan was finally beginning to return to her old self. Booth had moved in a while ago, and they'd decorated the spare bedroom together, for Parker, whenever he came to stay. She'd been out baby clothes-shopping with a heavily pregnant Angela, more as a favour to Hodgins, who was struggling to deal with the hormonal mood-swings, that anything else, but she'd ended up enjoying herself. She opened the front door, a smile on her face, again a regular occurrence now, and walked through the living room. Booth was sat on the sofa, pale white, his head in his hands, the phone discarded on the seat.

"Booth? Are you ok? What is it?"

He looked at her, and she had never seen such bleak desperation in his eyes.

"I screwed up, Bones. It's… it's Jared. He's been arrested… DUI, again. But… this time, he killed a little girl."

**A/N: Please review!!!!**

**xx**


	4. The day that you fall

**_Ignore the happening of the Hero in the Hold, for the purpose of this fic. I am, actually, beginning to like Jared, sort of. He redeemed himself towards the end of that episode rather well ;)_**

**_But in this he's just a bit of an ass._**

**_This is kinda based on the Heart Never Lies music video ;)_**

**The day that you fall**

Heart thumping, unsure what to do or say in these circumstances, she walked over to him, sitting on the couch beside him, reaching out tentatively and taking his hand. To her surprise, he didn't respond to her touch, just continued staring ahead.

"Booth…" she murmured, "It's ok… it's not your fault."

Still no response, nothing.

"I… there's nothing you could have done."

His eyes flickered between her and his hands again, but he said nothing.

"He'll get ten years maximum, he'll still have years left when he-"

"I'm going out, Bones." He said, darting out of the chair, refusing to meet her eyes, grabbing his jacket and his keys from the table.

"Booth-"

"I'll see you later."

He left, swinging the door closed loudly behind him. She sat there for a moment, stunned, angry at herself for letting her throat be this choked and her eyes this stinging.

He crawled into bed after she was asleep late that night, with whiskey on his breath he was glad she couldn't smell, and when she woke up, he had already left for work. He didn't turn up at the Jeffersonian that whole day, and somehow she wasn't surprised. Whatever Jared had done, he would be there for him, helping him, supporting him. She made it through the day, of course she did – she had to. Had Angela been there she surely would have noticed something wrong, but she wasn't, so no one did.

When she got home, he wasn't there yet. She got to work on some old casefiles, anything to shut out the sinking feeling of dread she had at the thought of everything (or the lack of anything) that had happened the night before.

Somewhere, the fifteen year old girl who'd been abandoned by her parents wondered if he was ever coming back to her, but the calm, rational, collected scientist knew he would have to return, he had nowhere else to go, and wasn't content exactly, but prepared, at least, to wait.

He came in, eventually, eyes bloodshot from forbidden, silent tears, and jaw set. He wanted, more than anything, for her to let him be, but she wouldn't be the woman he loved if she did.

"Booth?" she questioned gently, the moment she heard the door slam.

_  
I'll be right behind you,_

"Please, Bones…"

She shook her head, walking right through the hall and standing in front of him.

"What happened? Did you see Jared today?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Any of it." His tone was clipped, his eyes – cold.

She gave him a bittersweet smile. "Don't shut me out, Booth."

"It's… it's nothing to do with you. Can't you just let me-"

Another step forward, and her own emotional strength was surprising her. His words were bouncing of her armour, and the fact that he stiffened when she reached out a hand and placed it, fingers splayed, on his chest, didn't hurt her – yet.

_To pick up the pieces, _

"I… I can help you…" she whispered, moving towards him, thinking in her own twisted, broken naivety that he would _need _her the way she needed him, when her own world was crashing down around her shoulders and her throat was choked with grief. But she was wrong. His hands curled around her arms, cold, and pushed her away, still unable to meet her eyes.

"Not now, Bones. Please…"

She sighed, exasperated. "I… I told you everything, Booth! I… I let you right in, even though it hurt… and now all you're doing is shutting me out!"

"What's there to let you into, Bones? I screwed up, that's all. You told me before, I should have listened. I should have stopped helping Jared a long time ago, gotten him some help! I don't need you saying I told you so!"

Tears stung in her eyes, but she stepped forward, squaring up to him, not backing down. Even if he was going to break her, she wasn't backing down, wasn't prepared to be the weak one.

"I wasn't going to say I told you so, you arrogant bastard." She spat, tears brimming in her eyes contrasting the acid in her tone. "I was going to try to help you like you helped me, because I love you, but all you can seem to do is push me away…"

"I'm not trying to push you away, I just… you don't understand this…"

"No, and you don't understand not knowing what happened to your parents for more than fifteen years, but I let you help me, Booth! I… I don't understand… you don't have to do this alone…"

"I don't… I can't drag you into this too! You… can't you just leave it alone?" he yelled, and the silence that followed rang in both their ears. They were so close they could feel each other's hot, angry breath on their faces.

It was a miracle of sorts; Brennan's phone rang then.

"Brennan." She answered, trying not to sound like she felt.

"Dr B – it's Hodgins… Angela's gone into labour… can you two get to the hospital as soon as you can?"

"Sure."

She looked at Booth, who was still fuming, eyes something like those of a caged animal.

She drove, and he was silent from the passengers seat, not saying a word to her.

"Booth, if you would just let me-"

"Not now, Bones."

"Why are you being such an ass?" she hissed, "Have _I _done something wrong?"

"It's not about you! Jeez… this is just about me…"

She shook her head, her hands shaking on the wheel, "No, no it isn't. You told me you wanted a life with me, you told me you wanted us to be together… nothing's just about you, Booth. Everything's about us, and if you're going to-"

_  
If you don't believe me, _

She was cut off as they felt the jolt from behind, the van behind them driving at a ridiculous speed, and then the sinking feeling as the SUV seemed to fall, forever, into the murky waters below…

"Bones? You ok?" were his first words as he tried to force the lock on the door, eyes adjusting to the grim black light. And then the water was rising in the car…

"I'm all right…" she murmured, her voice choked and full of tears.

"I'll… I'll get you out of here, Bones…"

Grasping hands, open mouths, cold, cold water filling eyes, noses, mouths…

His hand, catching hers for a moment, eyes meeting…

Forgiveness, in an instant, in the face of something far far worse. Forgiveness on both sides.

They were scrabbling madly at the doors, the window, the boot, both of them, hands splayed flat against the window, but the water pressure was rising and nothing would bend, nothing would heed to their struggles…

It must have been minutes, but it seemed to be over in seconds. They turned to each other simultaneously as they realised they had no way… no way out…

_Trapped in a car, Brennan, again, _her mind whispered, _yet somehow this time it's easier… because he's there…_

His mind was screaming out to him. _I'll do anything for her to survive, God, I'd give anything… Just let her live…_

It was him in the end that joined their hands, cupped her face with his remaining palm, and pulled her lips to hers, offering up a silent prayer.

_Let her live…_

_  
Then just look into my eyes_

The blackness was spreading and all they could do was to hold onto each other…


End file.
